


Drunk Gun

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alzack gets shot down by Bisca and goes to drink his troubles away. He gets some help from Natsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Drunk Gun

Alzack gets shot down by Bisca and goes to drink his troubles away. He gets some help from Natsu.

-x-

“Oh man I don't believe it, I finally get up the nerve to ask Bisca out, and she shoots me down.” Alzack was drinking in the Fairy Tail bar. He chugged his booze and asked for another. “Sorry Alzack, but I'm really busy.” he says in a mocking tone. “Hours of practicing what to say, days of working up the nerve. I finally do it and she says she's busy, not even specifics, or even a chance for a rain check.” he downed his next drink.

“Man this sucks, is it me?” he got another drink, a strong blush staining his cheeks. “This sucks, women suck, I suck!” he down his booze.

“Hey Alzack, you okay?” Alzack turned to face the voice, his blurry vision focused and he saw Natsu.

“Natsu?” he began to tear up. “Oh Natsu!” he cried, launching himself into his chest. He cried and nuzzled the male's muscled pecs.

“Whoa what happened?” Alzack sniffed.

“I tried asking Bisca out and she shot me down. I thought she liked me!” he cried into Natsu's chest, only stopping to try and drink some more booze.

“Okay you had enough.” Natsu gave a signal to the bar tender and he put Alzack's cup away.

“Would she like me if I cut my hair? Maybe if I did more missions? What if I worked out more!”

“Stop it, Alazk you are a great looking guy, you are sweet and strong and anyone would be lucky to have you.” Natsu's words sank in, and Alzack felt his heart flutter. It might have been the booze, but it felt nice being so close to Natsu.

Warm innocent eyes focused on Natsu. “Even you?”

Natsu smiled a bright warm smile. “Yeah even me.” he hugged his friend and rubbed his back.

“Would you take me then?”

“You are drunk.”

“Not that drunk.”

“Okay then tell me, have you ever thought of me before, being naked with me, under me writhing in pleasure.” Alzack blushed, Natsu's words sent heat racing straight down to his cock.

“Hmm,” he looked away, his blush getting darker. “A few times.” Natsu looked surprised. “I always thought you were you know...with Lisanna and all so I never...” Natsu cupped his cheek.

“Okay I've heard enough.” he sealed Alzack's lips with his own. His lips were hot, and Alzack moaned into the kiss. With parted lips Natsu dug in, his tongue slipping in and began playing with the gun wizard's.

His legs got weak, if he wasn't sitting he'd probably be on the floor. The kiss broke for air, and he panted trying to catch his breath. His body trembled and his cock throbbed in the confines of his pants. “Wow!”

“Let's move this to somewhere more private.” he scooped Alzack up and carried him bridal style. The boy nodded and Natsu raced off. Once at his home he kissed the raven haired wizard. Alzack wrapped his arms around Natsu's neck and they made out as the pink haired male made his way into his home.

The gun mage was set down and his clothes began to get removed. Off went the brown poncho-like coat, his shirt was pulled off exposing his toned stomach and fine chest. Natsu's hands were on him, went hand behind feeling up his back, while the other felt up his chest. Natsu's lips returned kissing Alzack breathless once more, sharing his taste of fire with the male.

Their tongues danced together, Alzack never expected to swap spit with Natsu Dragneel. The taste of the fire dragon slayer was so exotic he could only describe it as Natsu, spicy yet without the burn. His touch was just as hot, the heat of his touch soothed his body making him relax and fall deeper in pleasure.

Natsu's tongue coaxed him into his mouth, where he sucked on the wet muscle. “Hmmhh!” his eyes suddenly burst open as his nipple was caressed by Natsu's fingers.

The kiss broke and Natsu smirked. “You like that?” his head dipped lower and he began licking the other nipple.

“Yess!” he moans, his nipple was bathed in warm saliva. “Ahh Natsu.” His nipple getting licked while the other is pinched. His poor cock throbbed painfully in the tight confines. “Please!”

Natsu obeyed and continued stripping Alzack. His lips attacked the raven's neck as his belt was undone. The leather was cast aside, and his pants were dropped. Alzack stepped out of his shoes and and pants in one go. Now the gun mage was clad in only his boxers. His dick tented them nicely, he sighed in the relief of the lack of tight pants.

His hand moved down Alzack's back to grope his clothed ass. Even with the light barrier between them, the heat seeped in and made his body buck. “Natsu too many clothes!” he tugged at Natsu's clothing, and the pinkette chuckled. His hands left him and Alzack whined at the loss. The scarf came off, the way he moved may not have intended to be a show but it was for Alzack.

The vest came off, showing off his pecs and rock hard abs completely. Alzack licked his lips, Natsu really was sinfully hot. Then came the pants, and Alzack got the question on many men's minds. Natsu went commando his massive 12 inch dick sprang up, twitching happily at it's freedom. “Wow!” Alzack suddenly felt shy shielding his confined boner as he eyes Natsu's monster. Gifted in both length and girth, his crotch crowned with a thick man bush of pink hair, and had a set of big balls below. “Just wow.”

Natsu chuckled. “You're drooling buddy.” he leaned forward and licked away some of the drool. He patted his hands away and saw the wet spot forming in his boxers. Natsu came back to him, reaching back he groped Alzack's ass as he ground his arousal against Alzack's clothed one.

“Ahhhh,” his hips bucked against Natsu.

“See what you do to me? You are so cute Alzack.” he kissed the male's neck.

“Natsu!” he clung to the fire wizard. His fingers digging into muscle. He licked along his neck and sucked on a sensitive spot. A sudden image flashed through his mind and he yelped, backing away from Natsu slightly. “I'm sorry...I...didn't mean to...I just...”

“It's okay,” he put a hand on his shoulder. “I won't keep you Alzack, I will give you tonight and you can choose for yourself no hard feelings.”

“You are too good for me.” Natsu kissed him. “It's not fair.” he kissed him again. “I want you, so bad!”

“But you still have feelings, you just can't get over them in a day or maybe ever. I won't force you into anything.”

“Please it might be easier.” he rested his head against his chest. “I've never done anything with a guy before, but you I always thought you were so amazing, and suddenly I'm here with you and naked whoa!” Alzack's boxers were burned away, and his hard dick slapped up right against Natsu's. “I mean look at you and look at me.”

“I am!” Natsu ground his big dick against him. His 11 incher was so hot and rubbed against his 6 incher and balls in one go. “If you want to take you cock and fuck me, I'll gladly ride you like a stallion, but I think your saving that for another, but if you'd let me I'd like to take your cherry right here.” he groped Alzack's ass, warm hands squeezing his firm cheeks, kneading the tender globes.

“Ahhh!” Alzack bucked his hips and his hole twitched.

“We can go all the way or I can show you some other fun things, I will make this special for you, but I'm not gonna make you choose me.” Natsu's eyes were warm and honest, Alzack couldn't refuse because he wanted this to. He wanted to be in arms of someone who loved him, so he nodded.

Natsu brought him to the bed room and pushed him on the bed and spread his legs. Kneeling between the gun mage's legs he took the boy's cock into his mouth. “Ohhh fuck!” Natsu's tongue caressed the head swirling it around and tasting his pre. “Ohh Natsu!” the mouth descended sucking him, deeper and deeper, his tongue caressing each inch as it invaded his mouth. “Oh so hot!” Indeed it was Natsu's mouth was hot and wet, it felt beyond amazing, not to be corny but it was magical. Fire dragon saliva felt amazing on his skin, he knew it from when Natsu licked him, the heat still remained and now his dick was being coated in it.

Alzack thought he was gonna blow any second, but something kept him at bay, right on the edge. Natsu tapped his lips with three fingers, and the raven knew what to do. He opened his mouth and began licking Natsu's fingers, the dragon slayer returned the favor on his cock. Alzack blushed as he slurped and sucked on the digits, but once they were wet enough they left his mouth.

When the last finger left Natsu consumed him down to the root. “Oh kami!!!” Alzack through his head back moaning and fisting Natsu's bed sheets. His hips jerked off the bed and Natsu hummed around his penis. “Natsu!” his body shook, his legs trembling and his toes flexing. “Oh Natsu!” the pinkette nuzzled his pubes and he began to bob his head.

His hips were raised off the bed and Natsu brought a wet digit down to tease his entrance. The tight pucker accepted the intruder and the digit pushed inside. It was strange having a finger inside him, but the heat worked his inner walls and helped him relax, that and Natsu's sucking. The dragon slayer was quite good at this, hollowing his cheeks and applying tongue when needed.

Once his pleasure reached it's peak, Natsu added a second finger and began stretching him out. Alzack was really into it now, rocking his hips back and forth, not sure what he wanted more, his cock in Natsu's mouth or his fingers in his ass. Natsu added a third finger and began thrusting in and out, giving a twist to really turn up his insides. “Ahh ohh fuck!”

Alzack couldn't take anymore and he soon came, his twitching cock alerted Natsu, and he gave one final suck from the base to the tip. Hot semen poured into his mouth and he held it there, collecting all of his thick man milk. Alzack watched as he swallowed half of it and the rest he spat into his hand and coated his length with it. “You ready?”

He reached down and spread his cheeks. “Please...Please fuck me!” his tight hole twitched and Natsu smirked. He lined up his massive penis and began to push in. “Ohhhh!”

“So tight!”

“Natsu!” the fire dragon slayer claimed his cherry, his inner walls tightening around his hot cock. It was a vicious cycle, each inch made him tighten up, but the heat of his length soothed his inner walls. Alzack began to drool from the stimulation. His cock was hard again and was twitching by the time Natsu had 8 inches in him. There was still more to go, and Natsu went slow keeping his eyes locked on Alzack's face.

His eyes were glazed over, cheeks burning in a blush, lips curved up in a happy smile, and a trail of drool running down his chin. “Beautiful!” he leaned forward and captured Alzack's lips as he buried the last of his cock inside. He swallowed the moan and stilled inside the gun mage.

Alzack broke the kiss. “Please move!”

“As you wish!” he pulled out all the way to the tip. Alzack whined feeling empty inside, already missing the heat of the other's penis. He didn't wait long as Natsu thrust back in, forcing hot friction between the two.

“Ohhhhhh Natsu ahhh!” his head whipped back. Natsu grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him down. He gave a growl that had shivers racing down Alzack's spine. He began to move getting a little faster with every ten thrusts.

It was so hot, their bodies began to sweat, heat and pleasure was the name of the game. The smell of sex and arousal filled the room, accompanied by the sound of skin striking skin.

Soon Alzack was chanting Natsu's name like a mantra but really it was the only name he could think of right now. He spilled his seed between their bodies, and Natsu continued to fuck him. Fucking him to full arousal once more, and his next release came faster this time, and his cock erupted. His cock wasn't allowed to go soft this time as Natsu changed the angle of his thrusts to ram his prostate. His cock remained hard and boom he came again.

Through every orgasm Natsu whispered words of praise. How beautiful and special and sexy Alzack was. Alzack lost count of how many releases he had, but he was sure his pent up balls were satisfied now. Natsu finally gave in and he came, pouring his seed into Alzack's body.

Alzack fainted, but he passed out with a big smile on his face. “Tears don't suit you Alzack.” he kissed the male's cheek and pulled out of him. He carried the boy to the bathroom and got them washed up.

Natsu held Alzack all night long, letting his naked body warm him. When Alzack woke up he was a bit confused but seeing Natsu it all came back. “Natsu I...”

“It's okay, just think things over and whatever you choose I'll support you.”

“Thanks...” he rested his head on Natsu's chest. “Can we stay like this a bit longer?”

“Yeah,” he held Alzack and let the boy rest.

Alzack had a lot to think about, he had always loved Bisca but he wanted Natsu. Both feelings were so strong, but it seemed fate made his choice for him as Natsu went off to the island for the S Class wizard test and he was gone for 7 years. With Natsu gone it hurt and Alzack was depressed he knew and realized too late he loved Natsu, Bisca was there for him and the two ended up having a family together.

Natsu returned alive and well not aging a day. Alzack didn't know what to say to him, but when Natsu saw him and his family he smiled. “You look happy.”

“I am.”

“That's good.” he hugged Alzack. “I won't forget about our time together.”

“Neither will I.” he hugged Natsu back. Alzack was happy but he still thought of what could have been.

End


End file.
